Fluttershy's Silent Plea
by ElvenAC14
Summary: Fluttershy is flying for her life through the Everfree Forest. She heard about a mysterious outbreak in Equestria and the Princesses are missing! Will she survive? This is my first My Little Pony/horror fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! Rated T because of blood and horror.


**Fluttershy's Silent Plea**

_by ElvenAC14_

Fluttershy was running, running for her dear life through the Everfree Forest. She didn't know where her friends went or if they are still alive.

As she was running, she remembered her friends, her cottage, Angel, and what life was like before this. She started to cry, she cried in fear and longing for things to go back to normal. She didn't even know what happened. All she knew was that the Princesses went missing, disease started spreading and new beings came. One of them was coming, coming to take her life away.

"I got to find somepony." said Fluttershy, panting and sobbing to herself. Then, she got an idea. "I got to get to Zecora; she would know what to do."

She ran until she got to Zecora's hut. She knocked on the door, but nopony answered. She tried knocking again, but still nopony answered. Fluttershy squeaked in fear as she heard the monster moan, it was coming closer. She started banging the door, but no answer. Finally she got so frightened, she decided to bust the door open.

She backed up, opened her wings and darted for the door. The door broke as the yellow Pegasus crashed in.

Everything was dark and quiet, besides the frightened Fluttershy's sobbing. Her wing was bleeding due to the cuts she made busting the door.

"Zecora?" Fluttershy called. "Zecora, I need your help please. We need to get out of here before it comes."

Nopony answered her. Fluttershy started to get frustrated, "Zecora? Please, answer me!" She sighed to herself, "Maybe she's not here. But, if she went out…I wonder if she'll come back?"

She walked through the hut to see if she could find a note or anything that would prove she's alive and just left the house. Fluttershy didn't find anything, except a boiling pot that was filled with black ooze.

"Oh...my…" Fluttershy said to herself. Before she could examine the pot further, she heard the monster groan and it touched her shoulder. She felt the black liquid burning her arm. She kicked the monster out of the way and it burned her back hooves. She crashed out of the window of the hut and soared through the sky. She was now yelling and gasping in pain as she felt the black ooze burn through her skin, along with the pieces of glass.

She began to say to herself, "Everything will be okay, everything will be okay…" Even though, deep down inside, she knew she had nowhere to run.

She knew that Cloudsdale disappeared due to the missing Pegasi and that more monsters are out there. She just wanted her friends back.

Suddenly, the black ooze that was on her shoulder started to spread to her wings. She felt pain surge through her wings and she began to fall.

She splashed into the lake, taking away the horrible burning sensation on her wings, hooves and shoulder. She swam to the shore and began coughing. She began to feel tired, very tired. To her dismay, she heard the monster again. This time it was gurgling, "Come back, Fluttershy."

"I got to hide somewhere…" she thought. She saw a nearby cave and decided to hide in there. She flew as best she can into the cave and hid behind a rock. She began to cry, "Twilight, why did you leave at this moment? I thought you and Zecora would be back, did you lie to me just to escape? No! I can't think like that! But, why did she leave us?"

No crickets sang as the sun and the moon stayed in the sky. No hoots from owls, not even a tiny chirp of a bird. Everything was quiet and dark. She stayed awake for a long time, she had to stay awake. What if the monster comes while she was asleep? But, she began to feel inside that this was a different kind of weariness. Something you only get once or twice in a lifetime. Something that is rare to return from. She began to feel the burning sensation return with vengeance, she yelled in pain and defeat as she finally stared up at the ceiling.

She mumbled, "Oh Celestia, if you are still alive, please, forgive me for being weak."

She heard her own heart slow down as she heard the monster come into the cave. Her eyes blurred and she saw a black figure in front of her. It was shaped like a unicorn. The last thing Fluttershy heard was the monster gurgling, "Fluttershy…"


End file.
